Fantastic Four Vol 1 262
** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * ** ** * ** * ** * * ** * * Other Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** * ** * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* Midtown ******** ******** **** ***** ** ** ** Skrull Empire *** *** ** ** Items: * Vehicles: * * Concepts: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * As first established back in in the Earth-616 universe, Marvel Comics has been licensed to adapt the stories of the Fantastic Four into comic books. * Typically, significant real life people appearing in modern age stories are usually considered topical references per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. The exception to this rule is when it comes to creators at Marvel Comics whose appearances are considered canonical instead of topical. THe appearance of Mike Higgins and John Byrne in this story should be considered as such. In the Earth-616 universe all Marvel creators appear as though they are in the prime of their lives during their appearances in the modern age. * John Byrne was last seen in When he had to answer to Ben's complaints about a story he wrote for Ben's solo comic book. * Roberta appears here following her appearance in she next appears in when she is shorted out by Kitty Pryde who breaks into the Baxter Building to obtain on of Reed's inventions. * Sue, Ben and Johnny bring John Byrne up to date on what is going on. They reference: ** The fact that Reed saved the life of Galactus in ** That Lilandra of the Shi'ar threatened to punish Reed if Galactus consumed another world, that happened in . ** Sue mentions this was before the Fantastic Four's trip into the Negative Zone, which took place in - . * Karant Kiar explains in detail of Galactus consumed the Skrull homeworld, this was depicted in . * This is not the first time Uatu sent Johnny off on a quest. He trusted the youthful member of the Fantastic Four to recover the Ultimate Nullifier to stop Galactus when he first threatened the Earth in the modern age, as seen in - . * Reed's reference of Galactus being neither good nor evil are the exact statements Galactus first made to the Fantastic Four in . * Odin appears here between his appearances in and . * Odin's recounting of the origin of Galactus is a recap of events revealed in - . The Watcher depicted as observing the birth of Galactus is Ecce. names him and identifies Ecce as an ancestor of Uatu the Watcher of Earth. * Galactus and Nova appear here following their last appearance in when Galactus consumed the Skrull homeworld. * Eternity makes his appearance here between When the Defenders helped reclaim lost fragments of Eternity. He next appears in where he joins other cosmic beings to decide what to do about the Beyonder. * Following this story members of the Fantastic Four are next seen in: ** Reed next appears in - where he and Spider-Man are pawns of Doctor Faustus. ** Sue and Johnny next appear in where they attend a theater performance with the rest of the Fantastic Four that is interrupted by Bora. ** Ben appears in where he has another one of his super-hero poker games. * Other characters in this story make their appearances elsewhere as well: ** John Bryne next makes a cameo appearance in ** Lilandra next appears in , where she returns to assisting her lover Professor X with his physiotherapy. ** Gladiator appears in , where he battles Rom the Spaceknight. ** Galactus in where he is one of the villains gathered by the Beyonder. ** Nova next appears in , where she is rescued by the Silver Surfer after being captured by the Skrulls. ** Odin makes a cameo next in ** and the Watcher in Publication Notes * This story was published during Marvel's annual Assistant Editors month. A month where the Assistant Editors take over full editorial control while the Editors are off at various comic book conventions (typically the San Diego Comiccon). The month is usually celebrated with jokes either in story on on the cover. This story has the most tame, having only a written blerb in the Marvel logo box. * This issue contains a letters page Fantastic Four Fan Page. Letters are published from Jesse Tonyaley, Charles B. Crockett, Jr., Fred Bynum, Jay Tuttle, Paul Oliveri, Stephen Gawronski, and Kyle Tokehim. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}